


Rest Content

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Din can hear someone sneaking about the small home he shares with Luke Skywalker. He’s not surprised.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 246





	Rest Content

Din was awake at the first gentle sound of feet against stone, a distant uneven pattering as the perpetrator paused in places, although whether trying to be stealthy or merely getting distracted, he couldn’t say.

Luke shifted above him, his arms curled around Din’s waist — the movement causing the blanket to fall from Din’s shoulders as it wrapped further around the Jedi — and half opened one eye.

“Morning,” he whispered, voice hoarse from sleep, and Din grinned against Luke’s chest, taking the opportunity to move — stealing the blanket back to wrap it around his shoulders — and kiss him, the growth of his beard scratching at his skin.

“Morning,” Din replied when they separated, pressing their foreheads together, eyes slipping closed for a moment. “My son is coming to see us.”

Almost as if he had waiting for an entrance cue, the door slid open a fraction and Grogu slipped in — robe half pulled on and a cup held in his hands — and toddled over to the bed, already chattering to them both, and Din leant down to pick him up, their small clan now complete in the early morning sunlight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> 


End file.
